In retail environments, inventory tracking is used to monitor the movement of products from vendors to distribution centers and stores and finally to customers. One aspect of inventory tracking is comparing the quantity of products at a location to the quantity of products expected to be at that location. The difference between the number of products within a retail facility and the number of products expected to be in the retail facility is referred to as shortage.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.